


All work and some play.

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU SHOP, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Porn, Random customers - Freeform, Secretly sucking dick, alternative universe, lolix au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Felix and Locus play a game.Whenever one of them stands behind the counter and does their job, the other goes under it and makes it interesting.





	All work and some play.

 

 

Locus and Felix had worked together for a while, and hung out after work most days.

So when the days were slow at work, they knew how to _speed_ things along.

It was a Sunday afternoon and their boss had left them for the day, working in a store was pretty chill on Sundays... in other words **perfect** for _such_ a game.

 

" _So_..." Felix licked his lips playfully, "get the rules?" 

Locus adjudged the camera so it didn't record the cash register.

"I stand by the register and **do** my _job_ , you sit on the floor indont of me- until a costumer comes in... then you'll suck me off, if I cum- I lose." He said in a stern voice but smirked.

"You don't need to be so _robot_ about it" Felix playfully pushed him against the wall "don't you find it...-" Felix placed a string of hair behind Locus' ear "- _exciting_?" He bit his lower lip while observing Locus'.

 

Locus grabbed Felix's wrist and used it to cup himself.

"Does _**that**_ answer your question?" 

Locus was solid hard, Felix's face flushed red.

They heard the bell ring, " _show time_ " Felix giggled and hurried to not be noticed and got under the register.

Locus inhaled before joining, he felt his belt buckle being opened and his dick fumbled out.

He hopes to _dear god_ they don't get busted.

 

"Hello mam, how are you?" Locus' fake nice voice started, the woman smiled and put the things on the counter.

Felix ghosted his lips over Locus' member, a small lick threw Locus off guard but he regained his stance.

 

Felix's tongue slid _down_  and _up_ the ridge then swirled around the _sensitive_ head, he planted small kisses before swallowing him _whole_.

Felix was good at deepthroating but occasionally he gagged, as he had Locus' dick in his mouth he swallowed, Locus grabbed the counter and tried to keep calm. "Alright, have a good day!" He said as the bell rang.

Locus looked down at Felix who sat idyllic between his legs; licking Locus like he was candy.

Locus felt the blood rush to his face and member, the bell rang again "crap." Locus whispered, Felix smiles.

 

"Hello sir, how can I help you today?" Locus smiled, Felix pulled back the skin and swirled his tongue around, up and down. Locus spread his legs a bit, Felix took him as deep as he could and stuck his tongue out and _poked_ the balls.

Locus jerked up by the surprise and _gagged_ Felix, tears flow to his eyes as he tried not to make sound. Locus cover up with a slight cough then apologizing to the customer.

 

The bell rang and Locus pulls out from Felix, who's coughing at the floor " _shit_ , are you alright?" Locus looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ch--" Felix gasped " _Christ_ that **hurt**..." He rubbed his throat.

Before Locus got to say anymore another person came in, and Felix went back to it.

 

"Hello, how can I be off service today?" Locus stated, the person stopped and smiled "Well you can tell me if _Felix_ works today" 

Felix stopped dead in his tracks, which meant a _dick in his mouth._

"I tried calling him but... _voice mail_..." the person continues.

"He's not in for the moment, since its a slow day he went out for a bit..." Locus smiled, "however if you tell me your _name_ , I'll tell him to call you?" 

Felix couldn't see the person but you could hear the smirk "he **knows** _who I am_..." He looked around "ta-taa!" He said as the bell rang.

 

Locus sighed of relief, Felix rubbed his tongue around the opening and gently lifted the balls, he furiously made a suction motion and eventually Locus came deep in Felix's thoat.

Felix looked up and Locus held eye contact, he pulled himself out and zipped up.

" _Here_ " he gestured to the trashcan, but Felix smirked and swallowed " **nah** , can't leave any _trace_ ya know" he clicked his tongue.

 

"So _who_ was the guy?" Locus asked, Felix checked his phone "ah just some dude I owe money to. Its _chill_." He waved it off.

 

Locus sighed and lifted Felix chin, **"your turn"** he smirked.

"Ah _man_ , I'm not sure if you wanna be the _loser_ of the day, cuz I **won't** cum." He smiled wide "but do your worst" he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his zipper, his member was throbbing against the briefs.

 

Felix walked confidently to the register and Locus took his place.

Locus wasn't as _delicate_ in his movements as Felix, but he did suction motion until Felix's head was red and dripping with pre cum, Felix _choked_ on his own gasps.

 

Bell rings.

 

"Hello sir, how may I be of service?" Felix smiled big, but his legs were _trembling_.

Locus licked gently the head as Felix talked to the customer, as the man left Felix gasped "haAve a good one!" He looked down " _what the hell! You're so **intense**!_ " He yelled whispered.

"You do you, while I do me." Locus smirked.

"Well, I do _you_ now." He said before sucking rapidly up and down, Felix felt his dick harden by the second, it was _almost_ painful.

 

"Hello" Felix smiled to the woman, "Can I help you?" She added some items on the counter, "I'll have these and a pack of cigarettes please." 

"May I see some ID?" Felix was gentle in his tone, even though Locus was teasing him with his tongue up and down the ridge.

"Yes of course, _ah_! To be ID'd by a young _**handsome**_ man as yourself" she flirtatious shot back, leaning on the counter.

 

Locus swallowed Felix's member whole, "ahah--ack-- thank you, here you go" he choked and smiled. 

He could feel Locus' tongue glide around it, it was so good he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it for long.

 

She gently stroked Felix's fingers as she paid for the items, Locus knew because Felix jerked back the slightest.

"Is it _only_ you here?" She smiled, Locus sucked harder and longer, Felix felt his face burn up "y-yep... j-just me" 

"Maybe-" she leaned closer to him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer "- We can meet up after you're done for the day?" She slipped her number in his shirt pocket. As she left he could feel Locus not approving and playfully _biting_.

 

"Phew that was cloOhh-" Felix grabbed Locus' hair and spread his legs " **fuuu _uuuc_** \--" 

"Hello, may I - how- to be of service, sir?" Felix straighed up, fumbling in his words.

Locus smiled, gently licking some cum off.

 

Felix's member was throbbing against Locus' mouth, one last _suction_ and deep throat and Felix couldn't take it anymore, he shot his cum down Locus' throat and bit his lower lip as he tried to be as quiet as possible, while the customer found a bag of chips.

He paid for it and a unquestionably amount of condoms and left.

 

The second the man was out of his sight he dropped down, gasping for air.

"Mmm, _Christ_... can't believe you did that in front of a **costumer** " Locus crawled to him, planted small kisses on his neck.

"Immapassoutnow~" Felix mumbled, Locus grabbed Felix by the shirt and lifted him up " **No** , _no_ , **_no_** you need water in your face, fresh'n up." He got him to the bathroom.

 

" _God_ I wanna just _**go home**_ " Felix complained.

"The day is _soon_ over" Locus counted the money, while Felix turned the 'we're open' sign. 

 

Felix skipped over to Locus, gleefully leaning over the counter " _hey Locs~_ " he purred.

Locus didn't even look up " **what** "

Felix stroked his fingers up Locus' arms "wanna come with me home?" He sweetly added.

"No thanks." Locus sternly said.

Felix was taken back, "oh..." He removed himself from Locus "okay then..." 

Felix was quiet up until they locked up "uh, bye" Felix said and shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk.

Locus grabbed the back of Felix's hoodie and pulled him against him " _Its sunday_ " he said matter of factly.

" _Yeah?_ " Felix tried to get out of the grip "your neighbours have that weird orgy on Sundays..." 

Felix just nodded "right?"

" _So_..." Locus turned him around to face him " _You're coming home with me_ , so we can **_finish this_**." He grabbed Felix's member, earning a supposed gasp. 

"And _start_ new ones." Locus kissed Felix gently. 

 

"Let's _go_ " Locus smiled, leading Felix with him.

 

Fin~


End file.
